Wireless data devices are usually pre-programmed with customer configuration information at the time of manufacturing or delivery. This includes such information as unique serial identifiers of the device, messaging destinations (e.g., IP addresses), wireless carrier networks, device passwords or encryption keys, clock settings, calendar settings, time zone settings, embedded software applications and/or updates, and device phone numbers. If appropriate for the wireless technology used, i.e., cellular devices are one example, among others, the devices sometimes also include active or inactive SIM cards.